Die Gaben die wir haben
by N1k
Summary: Zu kurz für eine Beschreibung, einfach mal Petunias Sicht der Dinge!


DIE GABEN DIE WIR HABEN 

**Autorin: **Nikola

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und seine Welt gehören J.K.Rowling.

**FSK:** ich würde sagen ab 6

**Story:** So genau weiß ich das auch noch nicht, es ist auf jeden Fall eine Geschichte, die von Petunia Dursley bzw. Evans erzählt wird und von Lily handelt. Eine Geschichte über zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten.

**Anmerkung:** Die Idee zur Story kam mir plötzlich auf der Straße, als ich von der Reinigung kam, also erwartet nicht so viel. Den Titel hab ich geklaut von der Story „Harry Potter und der Dolch des Todes" von Xantia Morgan, die von Steffi Silberstreif übersetzt wurde.

**************************************************************************************************************

Man sagt, dass jeder Mensch ein besonderes Talent hat, das jeder Mensch etwas kann, dass ihn von anderen unterscheidet, etwas, das ihn zu etwas Besonderem macht, das ihn einzigartig macht. Manche können gut singen, andere entdecken ihre Freude zu Farben und wieder andere haben die Gabe Geschichten zu erzählen. Egal was dieses Talent ist, für den einzelnen Menschen ist es lebenswichtig und wer seine Stärken nicht kennt wird sein Leben lang mit seinen Schwächen zukämpfen haben. Ich weiß nicht genau was mein Talent ist, aber ich denke ich bin sehr gut darin zu beobachten. Ich bemerke es, wenn etwas nicht stimmt und ich kann in den Augen der Menschen lesen.

Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, als ich ihre Augen zum ersten mal gesehen habe. Ich war drei Jahre alt, als Mutter sie mit nach hause brachte. Schon als Baby hatte sie flammendrotes Haar und schon damals war etwas in ihren Augen, das mich erschrak. Sie waren grün, grüner als die Wiesen Irlands, grüner als die Blätter des Waldes, grüner als alles was ich je gesehen hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie keineswegs so war wie ich und meine Eltern, obwohl sie meine Schwester war.

Lily war der Liebling meiner Eltern, sie war hübscher, sie war schlauer und sie war aufgeschlossener als ich. Sie war jedermanns Liebling. Die süße Lily mit ihren roten Locken und den grünsten Augen der Welt. Ich hasste sie. Alles in unserer Familie drehte sich um sie und ich war nur noch Füllmaterial auf den Familienfotos. Was auch immer ich tat, Lily konnte es besser, aber so sehr ich sie auch verabscheute, sie liebte mich mehr als jeden anderen Menschen.

Ich sagte das jeder Mensch ein Talent hat, das von Lily war unübersehbar. Der Brief der kam, als sie 11 Jahre alt war, bestätigte es. Sie war eine Missgeburt, eine Hexe und sie war auch noch stolz darauf.

Sie ging auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und sie wurde eine richtige kleine Kräuterhexe. Egal was sie tat, es war in Ordnung, Mom und Dad liebten sie über alles. Sieben Jahre lang musste ich mir ihre Auftritte anschauen, wenn sie in den Ferien nach hause kam. Wie eine Prinzessin stolzierte sie durch die Gegend, wenn sie in den Raum kam, dann füllte sie ihn aus, egal was sie tat, sie stahl jedem die Show. Ihr Lächeln ließ das Eis an den Polen schmelzen und ein Blick in ihre Augen war etwas, das man sein Leben lang nicht vergaß.

Die Jungs waren verrückt nach ihr, sie konnte jeden haben, den sie wollte. Hatte ich einen Freund, so trat ich ihn meistens nach zwei Wochen an sie ab. Sie war so perfekt, so liebreizend und so unschuldig, das man nicht anders konnte als sie gern zu haben. Das Schlimmste an ihr war, das sie von ihrer Wirkung keine Ahnung zu haben schien. Was auch immer sie tat, sie tat es unbewusst.

Als sie die Schule verließ, verließ sie auch unsere Familie. Nur mir schien aufzufallen, dass der Glanz in ihren Augen ein wenig matter war. Sie hatte Angst, ich wusste nicht vor was, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie heiratete einen gewissen Potter, einen Jungen, den sie in ihrer merkwürdigen Schule kennen gelernt hatte. Er sah verdammt noch mal gut aus. Sie verschwand aus meinem Leben und ich wurde glücklicher. Ich heiratete, bekam einen Sohn und begann die grünen Augen zu vergessen, die mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Ich wusste, dass auch sie einen Sohn hatte und gewiss würde er genauso sein wie sie, hübsch, liebenswert und unschuldig. Er würde genauso perfekt sein, wie sie und er würde auch so eine Missgeburt werden.

Egal wie sehr ich sie auch verdrängte, ich konnte sie nie wirklich aus meinem Kopf verbannen und als meine Eltern starben wusste ich, dass es ihre Schuld war. Nur eins ließ mich ab und zu lächeln, der Gedanke an die Angst in ihren Augen, die ich gesehen hatte. Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie nicht vollkommen gewesen war und ich war die Einzige, die es bemerkt hatte.

Den 1. November 1981 werde ich nie mehr vergessen. Auch wenn ich es meinem Mann nicht sagte, ich bemerkte die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse um mich herum und ich wusste, dass es etwas mit ihr zu tun haben musste. Etwas Magisches lag in der Luft, etwas, das man nicht erklären konnte. Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht und ich konnte hören, wie vor meinem Haus Leute redeten. Sie redeten von ihr und von ihrem Sohn. Ich verstand nicht viel, doch ich wusste, das etwas geschehen sein musste.

Sie hatte es also geschafft, sie war in die Luft gesprengt worden, sie hatte sich umbringen lassen und nun hatte ich diesen Bastard auf dem Hals. Natürlich war er genauso hübsch wie sie, auch wenn seine Gesichtszüge die seines Vaters waren. Etwas jedoch hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt, dass mich ihn genauso hassen ließ wie sie. Diese grünen Augen, die sich einem ins Gedächtnis brannten. Doch jetzt war ich am Zug. Ich hatte die Macht über ihn und ich würde ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, was sie mir angetan hatte. Ich schenkte ihm genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit, wie mir geschenkt worden war und ich liebte meinen Sohn um so mehr. Nicht noch einmal sollten diese Augen mein Leben zerstören, nicht noch einmal sollte eine Abnormität dafür sorgen, das meine Familie litt.

Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartete, ich wusste, dass auch er diesen Brief bekommen würde. Es machte mir Angst, ich verkroch mich, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht ändern konnte. Diese Welt in der sie lebte wird mich nie in Ruhe lassen, diese Augen werden mich immer verfolgen. Wenn ich ihn ansehe, dann sehe ich sie. Nur ein Trost bleibt mir. Die Angst, die ich in ihren Augen sah, sehe ich auch in seinen und manchmal weiß ich, dass ich der Grund bin und dann bin ich froh über meine Gabe Dinge zu bemerken, die anderen verborgen bleiben...

***ENDE***

by Nikola Mai 02 


End file.
